SIN
by Scarred Warrioress
Summary: This is the story of Tsumi. She is a girl with a horrible appearance{to her},a broken and chained spirit but one big heart. When she escapes her masters claws and travels throught the ninja nations, she assumes everything will be perfect. How wrong she is.


_ Sin_

Sin, my name means.

Often times I had wondered why I was named so. Eventually, when I was just a child of seven, I figured out why.

I'm a **sin **because only Kami-Sama is supposed to make humans. Not Master-Sama. I'm a **sin **because of the horrible way I was created. I'm a **sin**, because I am a monster. Something that should not have been created, much less be alive.

My Master-Sama, or Orochimaru-Sama as some call him, made me completely out of deceased human parts. Whether they were from regular, innocent people or from his other experiences. It took him a while to get the right parts that somewhat matched and then even longer to make me, seeing as I am the only of my kind to survive.

Because of that, I am one of his favorite "Pets". He even took to training me personally, though he claimed I never got any better. He always said that I was no better than a genin, whatever that is. A few times while training, he would get rough enough to rip one of my stitched on limbs off. When that would happen, he would give me a disgusted look and walk off, leaving me to sew it back on. It was those times that I would allow myself to cry, knowing that no one would see.

At times, I would allow myself to look in one of the small puddles that were scattered across my cell. I would automatically be disgusted by my own appearance and think,

'_I truly am a monster…'_

When I was nine, Master-Sama started noticing how I helped other experiments when I could, patching them up and giving them kind words of encouragement. He called that soft heartedness and would have none of it.

So he started sending me on vile missions to murder innocents. Men, Women and Children alike. I was also ordered to behead them and bring it back as proof. If I did not do so, he would starve me to the brink of death or let Kabuto experiment on me.

Call it selfish if you want, but after over one hundred starving 's and experimentations, I started to bring back the proof. Would you have not done the same?

All of these things made me hate myself more; see myself as a monster that needed to be destroyed. Never once did I blame Master-Sama. It was always my fault. I could have been stronger and refused to kill, getting more punishments. I could have been more defiant, back talking and struggling against Master-Sama and Kabuto. I could have been braver and tried to escape this place.

Not once had I done any of that. I was too afraid of Master-Sama. So afraid that if I escaped and he ordered me to come back, I _would_ go.

But today was…different. For the past nine months, I had been building up my courage. There were a few times I almost backed out, but a small part of me refused to do so.

Today is my fourteenth Creation Day. The day…I would escape…

Master-Sama is sending me on a mission to Sunagakure along with two others. Our mission: eliminate two men called Baki and Taro. I have no clue who these people are, or why Master-Sama wants them gone. I didn't dare question him in fear he would take me out.

I had a plan though.

While my "team mates" were asleep-this next part might sound heartless to some- I would slit their throats. I would end up hating myself more-if that's possible- even if the two of them were heartless mercenaries.

After that, I would take the needed supplies and head towards Suna, seeking refuge. Hopefully the Leader of Suna would allow me to do so and there I would live out the rest of my life-hopefully.

"Tsumi." A snake-ish voice hisses, calling my attention to him.

"Yes, Master-Sama?" I ask respectfully, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"It is time for your departure. I trust you have all your things?"

"Yes, Master-Sama."

By _'my' _things, he means my needle and thread. He doesn't trust me with weapons or food, seeing as I would give them to a person in need in a heartbeat.

The sound of metal and cement grinding together reaches my ears, telling me that my cell door is being opened. As soon as the sound stops, I walk forward, trying to keep my excitement hidden. Unfortunately, Master-Sama noticed.

"What makes you so excited Tsumi?" He asks, stepping forward. I tense, which he no doubt sees.

"I -I'm just excited to please you, Master-Sama.." I lie, my heartbeat picking up. If he finds out I'm lying…

A cold hand suddenly grasps my chin and jerks it upward, forcing me to look into his eyes. For a few moments we stood there, him analyzing me and me trying not to scream due to contact with him.

"Very well then…"He says. His terrifying frown soon turns into an even more terrifying smirk.

"You still remind me of the little child that used to call me father and follow me around.."

I nod my head, not knowing how to answer. It was true, that at one point I thought of him as my father. But those days were _long _gone.

He releases my chin and walks off, motioning for me to follow him. I comply and trail behind him, always keeping my eyes on the ground. It showed I was submissive and that pleased the rather dominant experiments we passed in the halls. It would bring me no trouble.

Master-Sama stops suddenly, though this go's unnoticed by me, making me crash into him. He gives an angry hiss and I immediately stumble back and start to apologize.

"Gomen, Master-Sama! Gomen!" I exclaim, bowing so deep that my nose touches the ground.

"It is fine, Tsumi. Do _not_ let it happen again." He orders. I nod and straighten, looking ahead to see why he stopped.

As it turned out, we had reached our destination, which was his office.

In front of us were three people, two of which made my blood run cold. The first was Uchiha Sasuke, defect of Konohagakure. The second; Kabuto Yakushi, one of Master-Sama's seemingly most dedicated followers and one of my worst nightmares.

The third was what really scared me. It was a young boy who couldn't be older than seven or eight. His brown eyes were still innocent and wide; showing his purity. He scared me the most because he had the same eyes I once had, and I was going to destroy that. I was going to taint this innocent child…

I also knew there was no way I was going to be able to kill him…

Suddenly , the Uchiha's eyes are focused on mine, making me snap out of it and look towards the ground.

"-Aiko and Tsumi will also be joining you , Kabuto." I hear Master-Sama say. He must have been talking while I was spaced out. At least the Uchiha wont be coming with us.

'_So his name is Aiko? Its rather feminine for a male…' _I think to myself.

"Very well, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto answers.

Master-Sama leaves along with the Uchiha, who literally shoves past me. I know he doesn't like me, he never has, I just don't know why.

"Come Tsumi-Chan, Aiko-kun." Kabuto orders, beckoning us to follow. Out the corner of my eye I see Aiko nod eagerly and follow after Kabuto, whereas I follow at a slower pace.

''_What lies have they told him in order to get him so…eager?'_ I wonder, frowning. His eyes were too innocent to be like all the others here, they must have told him an untruth.

"This is gonna make my Otou-san and Okaa-san _so _proud, right Kabuto-Sama?!" Aiko asks excitedly, making my frown grow deeper.

"Heh, yes Aiko-kun. _So_ proud." Kabuto says. I can picture him now, smirking and pushing his glasses up. I had no doubt in my mind that this kids parents were dead.

"Say Kabuto-Sama…who's the weird, quiet girl?"

"That would be Tsumi-Chan. Didn't you hear Orochimaru-Sama call her that?"

"Oh yea…sorry 'Buto-Sama, I'm kinda an airhead."

'_And he's such a nice boy..'_ I think sadly.

I try and zone out of they're conversation, but lady luck seemed to have different wasn't long until I felt a sharp tug at my shirt, causing me to look downward.

My eyes bore into Aiko's brown ones. I expected him to flinch or scream, yet he did neither, instead choosing to give me a bright smile.

"You should stop being so emo-y lady. Mama and Papa always said to look at the bright side of life, not the dark one. "He says wisely. I raise a brown.

'_Just how smart is this child…'_

Bending down, I ruffle his hair and fake a copy of his smile.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, little one."

It wasn't too long before he had scampered back to Kabuto and continued on with they're seemingly pointless conversation. Once in a while I would see Kabuto leak out the tiniest amount of information while Aiko would soak it up like a sponge, his eyes betraying nothing.

'_Spy?' _I thought, watching the young boy intently. It was unlikely but…you never know.

I do doubt, however, that Master-Sama wouldn't have noticed could perhaps have to do with Orochimaru's liking to him…

"Tsumi, put your hood up please. We don't want you to be recognized.." The sudden voice of Kabuto broke me out of my thoughts. It took me a few moments to realize what he had said before I complied with his wishes.

My large grey hood would hide me from the villagers of Otogakure, as well as the harsh sun that loved to make my cover-up slip away with sweat.

Rude as it might be to ask me to hide my features, I was slightly grateful for the protection of my precious hood.

After the silver haired man had done the necessary handsigns to release us from Master-Sama's hideout, we stepped out into the light,earning a few greetings from passer-by's.

I gave one last look at the place that had been my home and own personal hell. Smiling a bit, I rushed to catch up with Kabuto and Aiko,who had gotten a good distance ahead.

'_Soon, I __**will**__ be free….soon…'_


End file.
